The present invention relates to a mounting structure used for connecting a rotating disk storage device, such as a magnetic disk drive or an optical magnetic disk drive, to an external connector.
A magnetic disk drive as an example of a rotating disk storage device is subjected to operating tests, parameter setting, and adjustments by being connected to an external test machine after assembly of parts. If subjected to mass production, a large number of magnetic disk drives are mounted in a test chamber all at once. An interface connector is then connected to a device connector of the chamber and the test is carried out by connecting the device connector to a test computer. The test chamber includes a mounting structure for securing each of the magnetic disk drives and connecting a test connector of the test chamber connected to a test machine to the interface connector of the magnetic disk drive.
A magnetic disk spins at high speed and a carriage assembly repeatedly rotates inside the operating magnetic disk drive. As a result, vibrations occur in a housing forming an outside of the magnetic disk drive. If the housing of the magnetic disk drive vibrates, the drive's performance of positioning a head to a required track during testing is degraded. An unnecessary error then occurs, thus impeding proper testing. Further, since a large number of magnetic disk drives are accommodated in the chamber, it becomes necessary to prevent combined vibrations of other test machines from affecting each of the magnetic disk drives.
A base cover of the magnetic disk drive is generally formed of a thin steel sheet. On receiving an external force applied thereto, the base cover flexes inwardly and can touch the magnetic disk or other parts. As a method for securing the magnetic disk drive in the test chamber, it is possible to use screws that are used for actually securing the magnetic disk drive. Using screws for securing the drive takes a certain amount of time for attachment and removal, resulting in reduced productivity. In addition, it is necessary to positively connect the interface connector of the magnetic disk drive to the chamber's drive connector in the test chamber.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-8358) discloses a magnetic disk drive mounting structure. The mounting structure is applied to an electronic device in which an HDD as an information storage device is removably incorporated. The mounting structure is intended for improving positioning performance and cooling performance involved with vibrations occurring during positioning of the head of the HDD. Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-213817) discloses a cabinet system. The cabinet system allows a shielded electronic device secured to offer sufficient vibration and impact resistance performance and to be easily removed and offers good working efficiency during service jobs. Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-198153) discloses an electronic device unit mounting structure achieving a reduced number of man-hours by allowing the unit to be removed from, and reinstalled in, the device extremely easily and without requiring any tools.